villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Professor Pericles
Professor Pericles is the main antagonist of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. He is a parrot who was the former mascot of the original Mystery Inc. He and Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. are the reason behind the original Mystery Incorporated's disappearance. He was voiced by Udo Kier. Personality Professor Pericles is a genius; since his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut, this makes him, by comparison, uncannily intelligent and he prides himself as "The Smartest Criminal Parrot in the World". He is shown to be deranged and slightly insane, given his appearance and demeanor. A master escape artist, Professor Pericles was able to escape the Animal Asylum which he was confined in, despite the fact that his detention cell was a glass dome and that he had a strait-jacket on (he was even able to tie a tazer to his guard's hand and subsequently shock him into submission when he kept eye contact and remained entirely still the entire time). He appears to have a liking for sunflower seeds, like most parrots, and speaks with a distinct German accent. It may be possible he suffered from an inferiority complex. When the last Darrow attacked the new Mystery Inc, he referred to one of them as a "big, fat, insensitive know-it-all". Most likely, he was referring to Pericles. This trait may have originated from being the animal mascot despite being the smartest one of the group and may have been what allowed Mayor Jones to turn him against his friends. Appearance Professor Pericles has a cataract and a big scar over his left eye from years before when Mayor Jones knocked Pericles out with chloroform. A rock cut his face as he was thrown to the ground, which left a permanent mark. Pericles has pink feathers, a sharp beak, a big head, and two-toed feet. Officer Johnson says his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut, yet pound for pound it is the smartest brain in the world. His skin in the light is dark purple; it is bluish-black when in the dark. He wears a purple ascot. History Professor Pericles is once a friend of Abigail Gluck in 1930s. When Ricky Owens was just a boy, Professor Pericles met him when he accidently crashes into a tree in Ricky's front yard. Despite intial mistrust, Ricky was trusted and nursed Pericles back to health until he was healthy enough to fly again. Intially sad, Ricky was then pleasantly surprised to see Pericles fly back and the two became friends ever since. Pericles proved himself helps in many situations such as when he visited the buried Darrow Mansion along with the rest of the old Mystery Incorporated. (Escape From Mystery Manor) Addationally, he helped investigate the old Spanish church where a monster had been sited, and speculated the monster might have led them there on purpose. Pericles was very interested when the drawing of the Planispheric Disk was discovered. Also, Professor Pericles went to the Crystal Cove Caves with the original Mystery Incorporated. He led them to a site where the first Planispheric Disk piece was found, but was corrupted by it. This resulted him teamed up with Fred Jones, Sr. to betray the original Mystery Incorporated and find the treasure of the conquistadors. His left eye was injured when (the yet to be) Mayor Jones betrayed him. Pericles was ultimately wrongly accused of a crime and sent to Crystal Cove's Animal Asylum. ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' Season 1 In the present, the new Mystery Incorporated, following the orders of Ricky, who poses as Mr. E, released Pericles from his imprisonment. Pericles first secretly gave Aphrodite her love potion formula, then helped with the antidote, so that he could get the help of Scooby-Doo to obtain things he needed to find the lost treasure of the conquistadors. He sent a mocking message to the gang and Mr. E through his henchman telling them this. Pericles then haunted Mayor Jones in his home by taking over his adoptive son's traps, and managed to steal his piece of the Planispheric Disk. After watching the Mystery Gang using video monitors when the gang was attacked by the Obliteratrix (Alice May), he thought about helping them because he still needed them alive. Pericles then went to Ed Machine's house and told Ed that he wanted to deliver a message to Ricky (or Mr. E). But Pericles didn't want to use words and attacked Ed Machine. Pericles later showed up again when the gang was down in the Crystal Cove Caves. He had used a tracker to see where the Mystery Machine was and said there was nothing to fear. The Freak of Crystal Cove (Mayor Fred Jones Sr. in disguise) appeared and swiped Pericles, knocking him to the ground. He managed to get a piece of the Planispheric Disk away from the Freak, and mocked Scooby about it before flying away. In anger, Scooby vowed to stop Pericles. Season 2 With the mystery of him and his old gang now uncovered, Pericles summoned the former members of the original Mystery Inc. when the kids gathered the next two pieces tieing with his own amount. Mr. E then invited them into a partnership, though this may be more than a mere partnership and may miss each other's friendship. Pericles told the gang that he lived for more than 80 years, as he recalled being a friend of Abigail Gluck in the 1930s, and took over her underwater robot factory after her death. Pericles eventually created a mutant cattle herd to destroy Crystal Cove and give the gang nowhere to hide. To force Mr. E to obey him, Pericles also implanted mutated cobra larvae in Mr. E's spinal column in his sleep to use as a death threat against him, and assumed effective control of Destroido Corp. After having recovered the Planispheric Disk after exchanging it from Fred to save Daphne, he returned to Destroido to find and free his master, who is an ancient evil Annunaki known simply as the Evil Entity. It's revealed that he knew about the cosmological event called Nibiru the entire time. Using slave labor from Crystal Cove he found the underground gate leading to the cursed treasure. Following behind Mystery Inc., Pericles led his group through the elemental dimensions to the sarcophagus of the Evil Entity, where Pericles freed the Entity when Nibiru was at hand. Pericles offered himself up as the Evil Entity's vessel instead of Scooby-Doo; but instead of gaining the Entity's immense power as he'd hoped, the possession overwhelmed and killed him and transformed his body into the Evil Entity's monstrous vessel. Post-Nibiru After the Evil Entity was killed, in the new timeline this created when the Entity's destruction removed its influence from history, and Professor Pericles is no longer evil. He is now happy and without a scar, and had become the mascot for a now-married Ricky Owens and Cassidy Williams at Creationex Corp. Quotes Gallery Oldparrot.png|Professor Pericles in the car with Scooby-Doo. Giant Pericles.png|Pericles, possessed and consumed by the Evil Entity. Professor_p.png|Professor Pericles in the new world. FirstmeetingPericles.png|Pericles meets Ricky for the first time. Hopu.png|Pericles's evil stare. Navigation Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Traitor Category:Friend of the hero Category:Betrayed Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Arrogant Category:Pawns Category:Envious Category:Power Hungry Category:Slaver Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil from the past Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Revived Category:Big Bads Category:Terrorists Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty Category:God Wannabe Category:Psychopath Category:Hegemony Category:Mascots Category:Elderly Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Kidnapper Category:Tragic Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist